


The Hero Visits the Commander

by Willowflower_Waterlily



Series: Marie Hawke and Rei Trevelyan [8]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 03:33:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3835444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowflower_Waterlily/pseuds/Willowflower_Waterlily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rei walks in on Cullen and Solana catching up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hero Visits the Commander

As Rei approached Cullen's office, she heard her husband talking with a woman she didn't know. She rolled her eyes as she heard them laugh. It's probably another woman wanting to seduce him. Rei played with her ring briefly before she slipped into Cullen's office. "Ah, Rei." Cullen said, smiling at her, "I want you to meet Solana Amell."

"Hello Solana." Rei extended her hand to the other woman. "I'm Rei Rutherford." Solana's face dropped as she shook Rei's hand. "Have you known each other long?" Rei looked from Cullen to Solana.

"He was a Templar in the Ferelden Circle when I was there, before I became a Warden." Solana replied, and judging from the look on her face, she was clearly hoping this meeting was going to go differently. 

"So, wait, you're the Hero of Ferelden, right?" Rei jokingly slapped Cullen's arm. "You never told me you were acquainted with the Hero."

"I hadn't?" Cullen asked, and Rei shook her head. "I guess it never came up." Rei beamed at Cullen, while Solana looked like she wanted to find a hole to hide in.

"There was a reason why I had stopped by." Cullen flashed her a questioning look as Rei grabbed his hand. She took his glove off and placed it on her stomach. His eyes widened as he felt a little bump against his hand. "I just started feeling that today, and I couldn't wait to share with you." Rei leaned over and captured his lips with her own. When she broke the kiss, Rei looked into Cullen's eyes, and smirked at him. In return, Cullen gave her an amused look. Rei knew that Cullen knew exactly what she was doing, and he seemed to enjoy it. "I'll see you later my love."

"Of course, my wife." Cullen replied, amusement still in his eyes. 

"It was nice meeting you Solana." The other woman nodded, seeming to have lost her voice. "You two have fun catching up." Rei walked out of Cullen's office and closed the door before she started to giggle.


End file.
